Memorias de un sacrifice
by Fanderichie
Summary: Youji nos cuenta su vida. Una reflexión sobre lo que le ha ido pasando. Shonen ai [NatsuoxYouji], PG13.


Notas del autor: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a la genia de Yun Kouga.

Este fic se lo dedico a **Tangerine, **que aparte de haberme dedicado su último fic a mi, todo este tiempo ha estado diciéndome que escribiera xDDD. Claro que también hay motivos más profundos .

**Memorias de un sacrifice**

Hola, me llamo Youji. Tengo doce años y pertenezco al grupo Zero, creado por Nagisa-sensei. Soy el sacrifice, es decir, el que da las órdenes pero a la vez recibe el daño, claro que yo no lo siento porque de hecho, soy Zero. Y la característica principal de los Zero es que no poseemos sentido del tacto. Un sacrifice necesita a un fighter para luchar. Yo aún recuerdo el día que conocí al mio. Aquel día, mi vida cambió por completo, y es que de ser una persona solitaria, pasé a tenerle a él cada minuto de mi vida pegado a mi talones. No es que me moleste, todo lo contrario, me siento seguro. Siento que estando él cerca no tengo de qué preocuparme, sé que siempre estará ahí para cuidarme...Y lo más importante; me siento querido.

Tenía ocho años cuando mi vida dio aquel vuelco. Era un día lluvioso, yo estaba solo en una sala, lo único que había era una cama enorme con dos muñecos en ella. La verdad es que me sentía muy triste. De repente la puerta se abrió, y apareció Nagisa-sensei con un chico pelirrojo de la mano. Nagisa-sensei entró a la habitación y se limitó a presentarnos; sus palabras fueron las siguientes: "_Youji, a partir da ahora, Natsuo será tu compañero. Tu fighter. A partir de la semana que viene comenzareis vuestro entrenamiento_." Y dicho eso, se fué. Nos dejó solos a Natsuo y a mi.

Natsuo y yo nos quedamos mirando sin saber qué hacer, como yo no reaccionaba (tampoco podía...de estar siempre solo iba a pasar a tener a aquel chico cerca de mí), él se acercó a la cama y cogió uno de los peluches. Lo miró y dijo: _"es una monada¿no te parece?"._ La verdad es que yo no estaba mirando esos estúpidos peluches, le estaba mirando a él, que sin saber por qué, desde que entró por esa puerta agarrado de la mano de Nagisa-sensei, me había dejado como hipnotizado, la verdad es que aquel chico era guapísimo. Asi que saliendo del medio-trance en el que estaba, le contesté más que por la pregunta, por lo que yo estaba pensado de él: "_Sí, una auténtica monada_". Pude ver que se dio cuenta del doble sentido de mi respuesta puesto que de repente se puso tan rojo como...la sangre. _Oh...sí, la sangre_.

Podría decirse que a partir de entonces, Natsuo y yo nos hicimos amigos. No como otras parejas de pacotilla que se ven por ahí. Nosotros eramos amigos de verdad...

Otras parejas...bueno, algunos sacrifices utilizan a sus fighters como herramientas, nos lo contó Nagisa. La verdad es que yo soy capaz de utilizar a cualquiera, _jeje...seh...utilizar a cualquiera..., _pero a mi Natsuo no se lo haría nunca. Yo a Natsuo lo quiero mucho, aunque claro, esto no es algo que yo vaya a admitir tan fácilmente. Me dolió mucho cuando perdió su ojo derecho...porque en parte...fue culpa mía. Bueno, la verdad es que soy un desastre como sacrifice, diga él lo que diga. Estabamos en un entrenamiento luchando contra una pareja de Ritsu-sensei, homeless, y cuando dispararon uno de sus ataques de restricción, en vez de darme a mi, antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta, Natsuo estaba frente a mi. El ataque no dio en el blanco, y de repente mi fighter cayó al suelo, tapandose el ojo derecho con una mano ensangrentada. Y...sé que sonará contradictorio, pero ese momento me dolió. Y mucho. Aquellos que dicen que los Zero no sienten se equivocan de medio a medio. En ese momento solo atiné a gritarle que era estúpido...La verdad es que no se lo merecía, pero es que yo estaba en un tremendo estado de shock por lo que había pasado.

Le llevaron al hospital y estuvo tres días ingresado. Por supuesto fui a verle, pero cuando llegué, Natsuo estaba dormido, asi que simplemente me senté en una silla a su lado y le cogí la mano. Al final me quedé yo también dormido, hasta que fui levemente zarandeado. Natsuo ya se había despertado. La verdad es que en ese estado estaba muy sexy..._oh seh...con tan solo una bata de hospital..._eso es lo que pensaba mientras nos mirabamos sin decir nada, claro que quité esos pensamientos rápidamente de mi cabeza y le grité, otra vez, por haberse puesto en medio. _"¡Eres un irresponsable¡si alguien tiene que recibir daño ese soy yo!". _Eso fue lo que le dije. La verdad es que me pasé, y cuando vi que de su ojo asomaba una lágrima brillante, me arrepentí enormemente de haberle gritado, por eso me disculpé: _"Lo siento, Tsun, lo que pasa es que me ha dado mucha rabia lo que a pasado, porque tú no tenías por qué haber salido herido". _La verdad es que yo estaba muy preocupado por él...siempre lo estoy, aunque no se lo diga.

Él me sonrió y me contestó: _"Está bien You-chan, yo solo quería protegerte...además no me a dolido". _

Desde ese momento nuestra relación se estrechó. Aún me acuerdo lo mal que se tomó Natsuo que Soubi hubiera cambiado de sacrifice...Natsuo por lo general es mucho más calmado que yo, pero mientras luchamos contra él, me vi reflejado en su forma de ser. Su odio era tal que se estaba comportando exactamente igual que yo. Aunque...bueno, al no poder sentir dolor, me gusta verlo reflejado en el rostro de los otros. _Oh...sí...ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponen mientras les clavo la mano con mi martillo...la sangre que sale a chorros...oh...sí..._, creo...bueno, no. Sé que a Natsuo también le gusta...pero él es muchísimo más tranquilo. Y en realidad...es hasta amable. Claro que yo también lo soy a mi manera. Podía haber matado a Soubi ¿no, y no lo hice...jajaja. Nah, era una broma, yo también me considero "amable", pero no lo muestro, porque...tengo una reputación que mantener.

Cuando después de la pelea con Soubi nos despertamos...bueno, Natsuo me despertó; él no se acoraba de mucho, cosa que me extrañó, pero aun así le expliqué lo que había pasado. Estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que muerto de aburrimiento le dije: _"¿quieres divertirte un rato?". _La verdad es que se me había ocurrido una idea genial. Lo que prentendía era tender una trampa a Soubi. Cogí una cuerda y me dirigí hacia la puerta, até la cuerda a algo cercano a esta y me puse en el otro extremo estirando la cuerda, estuve un rato así hasta que oímos pasos, eran Soubi y otro sujeto que en aquel momento no identificábamos, cuando se abrió la puerta, el tío que no era Soubi cayó al suelo tirando por los aires las bolsas que llevaba. Yo no podía parar de reír. La verdad es que tras ese "incidente", empezamos a congeinar con ellos dos.

De hecho, un día ayudamos a Soubi. Era un día en el que yo estaba en el baño. Natsuo miraba por la ventana...no sé por qué, porque la verdad es que no me importa que esté presente mientras me baño..._¿será que se sentía atraído hacia mi? Jeje..._El caso es que en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Era Soubi. Al principio pensé que era una llamada pornográfica (_la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que lo fuera)_, pero lo que quería era nuestra ayuda. Alguien le había dado una paliza y quería que nosotros lo recogieramos...aunque claro...seguro que hubiera sido mejor que nosotros fueramos Kio...como no.

Pero en fin, le recogimos. Porque por muy malos que parezcamos, en el fondo sabemos lo que es que alguien te de una paliza y que te dejen solo y tirado en la vida.

Aquel día nos enteramos de la traición de Nagisa-sensei. Ella había creado otro par de zeros aparte de nosotros. Eran dos chicas...ja, las ancianas esas no eran necesarias ya ¿ne?

Aun así...esas viejas tenían algo raro...eran brujas o algo...porque nada más comenzar la batalla, caí desplomado al suelo. No veía nada, no sentía nada, no olía nada, lo único que percibía era la voz de Natsuo gritando mi nombre, pero no podía mover ningún músculo. Y entonces, perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, me sentía solo. Natsuo estaba frente a mi, no se había movido de mi lado durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, pero...necesitaba "sentir" su presencia. Por eso le pedí que se tumbara a mi lado y que me abrazara. Ya he dicho que me siento seguro cuando estoy a su lado. Y además...esa es nuestra manera de "sentir placer". Sé que la mayoría no lo entiende, pero saber que Natsuo me está abrazando, hace como si lo estuviera sintiendo. Sintiendo esa calidez que se supone que tiene.

Se supone.

La verdad es que a Natsuo le afecta muchísimo que no podamos sentir...mucho más que a mi. Dice que es una desventaja total porque las cosas malas las puede sentir con o sin tacto, pero las cosas buenas no. Y eso es algo injusto.

El mundo es injusto.

Si el mundo no es justo con nosotros, nosotros no seremos justos con el mundo.

Aunque yo creo que si estamos juntos, no importa lo injusto que sea el mundo, puesto que no me importa nada, porque él es mi mundo. Y es el mejor mundo de todos.

FIN.

------------------

Bueno...sé que esto tendría que haber sido el sexto capítulo de "Pase lo que pase", pero es que de momento tengo muchísimas cosas en la cabeza, asi que...dejaré ese fic para un poquito más adelante. No os preocupéis que lo terminaré .

Y...ahora a lo que nos importa. Este fic. Bueno, os habréis dado cuenta que es EXACTAMENTE el mismo fic que "Memorias de un fighter", incluso con los mismos diálogos, pero desde el punto de vista de Youji.

Bueno, de eso se trataba.

Son dos personas que siempre han estado juntas, asi que la historia de su vida es exactamente la misma, solo que he cambiado los pensamientos. Porque aunque estén siempre juntos, ellos tienen diferentes formas de actuar y de pensar. La verdad es que creo que me ha quedado bastante "realista". Pero bueno, los que lo tenéis que juzgar sois vosotrs.

Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, dejad review TT


End file.
